


Está escrito en el cielo

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Había almas que estaban destinadas a encontrarse para caminar juntas. Y había otras que fueron partidas por la mitad y que formaban una sola.





	Está escrito en el cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Duh, no me pertenece ningún personaje o situación canónica, todo es de Marvel, porque así es la vida, los sucios capitalistas obtienen lo mejor (¿?).
> 
> Advertencias: semi-AU. Tony-centric. La historia corre hasta Infinity War. No hay diálogos de manera directa, estoy experimentado con mi narración, de nuevo. Hul.
> 
> Esto tendría que haber sido enviado a la suave Sthefy para que revisara y diera su sello de aprobación sobre la personalidad de los personajes, gramática y blablablá, no obstante, decidí que sería un cachorro enfermo de amor y le daría la sorpresa. No confíen mucho en mí, me vi todas las películas del MCU en diez días y pase los siguientes diecisiete leyendo mierda súper buena y muy gay en Ao3. ¿Aclare que esto es IronStrange y tiene microscópicas dosis de Starker (versión padre/hijo o mentor/pupilo)? Gracias. Cualquier crítica constructiva es más que bienvenida.
> 
> PS. En un universo donde existen las almas gemelas, Stephen y Tony se encuentran. Y Peter también conoce a Tony.

**Está escrito en el cielo**

**.**

No hay marcas en su piel.

No hay rastros de nuevos tatuajes geniales cuando decide que James Rhodes será su mejor amigo hasta el día en que se muera. Tampoco hay un atisbo de manchas en su cuerpo cuando conoce a la encantadora y perfecta Pepper Potts y cae rendido ante ella.

Anthony Edward Stark pasa alrededor de cuatro décadas sin tener una sola marca en su piel. Es una rareza de la naturaleza incluso en ese aspecto. Howard quizá se hubiera burlado de él por gastar casi la mitad de su vida sin hallar ni siquiera a una persona que estuviera destinada a encontrarlo y apoyarlo.

Es triste pero está bien. Tony puede seguir su vida sin hallar a sus personas destinadas, tiene suficiente con James y Pepper y si después se une Happy todo seguirá igual de bien.

.

.

Cuando crea a DUM-E y a U les pinta un delta a ambos en una de sus piezas. Sus pequeños robots están destinados a encontrarse, tienen la misma marca, no tienen que esperar los cuarenta y tantos años que Tony ha esperado sin obtener buenos resultados.

.

.

Luego ocurre Afganistán. No enfrenta la situación solo, tiene un amigo, un GRAN amigo, y mierda, tiene tantas ganas de que Ho Yinsen y él compartan alguna marca. La idea de que alguien que apenas lo conoce lo ayude de una manera tan desinteresada, sin ninguna razón en absoluto le parece descabellada. Sería más lógico que Yinsen estuviera destinado a representar una figura paterna en su vida y que sus cuerpos dieran fe de ello.

No hay un tatuaje genial en la piel de Tony. Lo de él y Yinsen fue algo sin planear, espontáneo, casual. Tony regresa a casa sin marcas de almas gemelas, lo único que se lleva a Nueva York es el dolor que causa la perdida, un reactor ARC en el pecho y el inicio de un trastorno de estrés postraumático.

Las noches sin dormir, las pesadillas y las ansias por volver a caer en el alcohol lo carcomen. Reconstruye la armadura que concibió con ayuda de Yinsen, sigue con su vida, bebe más de diez tazas de café al día, lucha para que Industrias Stark se deshaga de su pasado armamentista, pelea contra Stane para que su propósito se vea cumplido, cumple con las fiestas, con las juntas a las que Pepper lo arrastra, se acuesta con mujeres que apenas conoce y entonces...

Respira.

Es Iron man.

Pepper le da la prueba de que tiene un corazón. Dios, la ama tanto. No importa que no compartan una marca de piel, Tony está seguro de que la pelirroja ya ha dejado huellas en su corazón, eso es suficiente.

El caos con el hombre que fingía ser su padre, la conclusión y el nuevo inicio, su creciente alcoholismo, los altos niveles de paladio en su sangre que le indican cuan cerca está de su muerte y los licuados horribles de clorofila que J.A.R.V.I.S. quiere que se tome todos los días se vuelve una rutina. Todavía no duerme. La vida sigue estando jodida para Tony Stark, el trauma que reprime desde Afganistán se vuelve más crudo, el gobierno quiere sus armaduras, él no quiere dar una mierda.

Se toma una botella de whisky en una sola noche.

Es lo único que Tony y Howard han compartido en su vida, la debilidad por las bebidas etílicas y la forma patética de afrontar sus problemas. No quiere pensar en su padre pero luego viene S.H.I.E.L.D. y al carajo todo. Encuentra una forma para seguir vivo, se disculpa por sus errores, Pepper lo abraza mientras llora, Rhodey lo regaña y Happy lo mira con la felicidad impregnada en sus ojos.

Después vienen Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton y Thor. Forman la iniciativa de Los Vengadores, Tony no comparte ninguna marca de alma con ellos, no importa, igual se vuelven una parte de su vida. El caos con Loki, el misil que casi destruye Manhattan y...

Respira. No puede.

Está tan jodido. Hay días en los que el aire no le alcanza, construye más de cincuenta armaduras, sigue queriendo respirar, maldición, ¿desde cuándo es tan difícil obtener oxigeno? J.A.R.V.I.S. lo ayuda hasta donde puede, le da instrucciones para que alivie los ataques de pánico que lo aquejan y que han hecho más notable su trastorno de estrés postraumático, vaya nombre más grande para un problema que según pueden tratar los psiquiatras o los psicólogos, lo que sea. Tony no cree en los tratamientos para la mente. Incluso si funcionaran, ¿qué le garantiza que lo harán en él? Está tan destrozado por toda la mierda que le ha lanzado la vida que ya sólo camina con los trozos que quedan de él.

Tony Stark no se rinde. Quiere hacerlo pero su orgullo y terquedad es lo único que se va a poder llevar a la tumba.

El pasado lo acecha, desde Maya Hansen hasta Killian. Intenta lidiar con lo que trajeron aquellos años en donde todo lo que hacía era disfrutar de los beneficios de su fortuna, su buena apariencia y su ingenio. Pepper le pide un tiempo. Tony se lo da aunque sabe que ella no volverá a su vida, al menos no como pareja. Es triste pero está bien.

En un tiempo viene Ultron. Todo empieza con un deseo de redención pero termina de la manera más horripilante. Tony siente que incluso cuando quiere proteger destruye. Qué devastador es su amor. El pasado sigue emergiendo, las armas de las que se quiso deshacer siguen siendo motivo de sufrimiento para otros.

J.A.R.V.I.S. muere. Cuando Visión hace su aparición y habla con el acento británico que Tony relacionaba con su querida IA se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

.

.

Tony llora por J.A.R.V.I.S., luego se seca las lágrimas y enfrenta la realidad: nadie sabía ni sabrá nunca lo que significaba su querida IA en su vida.

.

.

Visión sueña con la luna. Tony le dice que es la marca de alma que codificó en J.A.R.V.I.S., quería que su IA sintiera que era amada y que estaba destinada a alguien o a algo.

Wanda tiene una luna llena en su pecho, sobre su corazón.

.

.

La paranoia sigue. Una madre despechada le dice a Tony que es un asesino. Aparece el Soldado de Invierno, surge la idea de los Acuerdos, las peleas se intensifican.

Bucky Barnes y Steve Rogers comparten una estrella, la del Soldado de Invierno está grabada en la muñeca derecha y la del Capitán América en la izquierda, es la prueba innegable de que están destinados a caminar juntos, el destino los ha marcado como compañeros del alma. Ellos son el espejo de lo que Tony tiene con Rhodey, darían su vida el uno por el otro.

La vida da vueltas, Anthony descubre que el nuevo sistema de Acuerdos no sirve, intenta remediar sus errores, después...

Respira. No puede.

Descubre la razón por la que sus padres murieron. Se deja llevar por la ira, porque a lo mejor Howard fue una mierda de padre pero fue su padre y María, la dulce María, lo quiso a pesar de todo. Pelea contra el Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno.

Se queda varado en Siberia. Su reactor empieza a fallar y mientras está tirando contempla la nieve que cae a lo lejos. El escudo se halla arrumbado a su lado, ¿qué más da? Tony siente que está cerca de la muerte, la opresión en su pecho es demasiada, ¿quizá es un paro al miocardio o al corazón? No lo sabe. Se echa a reír, más de cuatro décadas y va a morir en medio de la olvidada Siberia sin haber conocido a ninguno de sus compañeros de alma.

.

.

No es el fin.

La recién nacida V.I.E.R.N.E.S. le salva la vida al alertar a Rhodey de lo sucedido.

.

.

Después de todo el lío del aeropuerto y la pelea con Steve Rogers, Tony descubre una marca en su muñeca derecha. Todavía no tiene una forma bien definida, incluso podría pasar desapercibida como un moretón.

Pasan dos semanas antes de que Tony vea una araña en su piel.

Sonríe.

Peter, emocionado, manda cientos de mensajes por su nuevo, gratis y genial tatuaje. Tony pierde la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que el chico dice la palabra cool mientras describe la marca que se asienta en su muñeca izquierda. Happy rueda los ojos cuando se entera de las noticias.

Anthony Edward Stark deja de contar los años que ha pasado sin conocer a sus almas destinadas.

.

.

La próxima vez que ve a Peter, lo regaña por ser un niño idiota que no deja de meterse en peligros y luego le pide unos minutos a Happy. El hombre no está muy seguro de dejarlos solos pero con un simple bye, Tony lo ahuyenta.

Peter saca a colación la marca, teoriza si es una viuda negra o una falsa viuda negra. Empieza a enumerar la cantidad de características que conoce de las dos especies y lo orgulloso que está sobre compartir un vínculo con alguien que admira, por estar destinado al Sr. Stark.

Tony intenta tomarle el pelo, preguntándole al joven muchacho si está seguro de que él es una de sus almas gemelas. Peter sonríe y muestra sus ojos de cachorro que pueden dominar al mundo. Toma la mano derecha de Tony, con cuidado quita el gemelo que mantiene en su lugar la manga del traje y la camisa y descubre la piel.

Las arañas son idénticas.

Peter vuelve a murmurar sobre la teoría de falsa o verdadera viuda negra.

Tony mira a su joven alma destinada; es entrañable que incluso con sus diferencias vayan a recorrer el mismo camino por lo que les resta de sus vidas. Siente que los ojos se empañan pero se resiste a derramar una sola lágrima. Está feliz de tener sus lentes puestos, disimulan el brillo en sus ojos.

.

.

V.I.E.R.N.E.S. obtiene un sol en su código. Tony cree que la hermana menor de J.A.R.V.I.S. algún día encontrara a alguien o algo.

.

.

No todo es felicidad. Hay nuevos peligros acercándose.

Tony ha dejado de beber. La última vez que se emborrachó se miró en el espejo y vio a Howard saludándolo. No quiere terminar cometiendo los mismos errores que su padre o ser una sombra de lo que el amargado hombre fue, no ahora que tiene a Peter.

Conoce al Doctor Stephen Strange, el hombre se presenta como el Hechicero Supremo y ¿en serio?, Tony no puede evitar pelear y burlarse del hombre en los primeros momentos de su encuentro. Doctor Strange responde con el mismo tono arrogante y sarcástico que Tony se ha acostumbrado a oír en sí mismo. Bruce aparece después de dos años y discuten sobre Thanos.

Pasan unos minutos en el templo, casa, lo que sea, del Doctor antes de que sean atacados. Se desarrolla una pelea violenta, Peter se involucra, Strange es secuestrado y terminan en el espacio, cortesía de una nave en forma de dona.

La vida, ya lo ha dicho cientos de veces Tony Stark, es una mierda. Y su pecho le está picando desde que se encontró con Strange, ¿será que le tiene alergia al hechicero?

Con ayuda de Peter logra liberar al Doctor, sin embargo, vuelven a discutir, esta vez por el curso de acción. Tony insiste en que es mejor ir hacia Thanos y librar la batalla en territorio enemigo. Stephen termina por ceder y Peter hará lo que sea que le diga Iron man. Mientras van de camino a Titán, Stephen se rasca el pecho. Jala su camisa para ver la razón de su comezón. Hay mariposas azules brillando en su piel.

Stephen Vincent Strange resopla con diversión.

.

.

Años atrás, cuando se accidentó y se aferró a conductas dañinas, Stephen se preguntó por su alma gemela. ¿Por qué lo dejaba solo? ¿Por qué no estaba en sus peores momentos?

.

.

Aterrizan en el planeta Titán, conocen a un par de ineptos que los consideran enemigos, Tony descubre que hay vida egocéntrica en el espacio, Peter Quill es un idiota.

Stephen empieza a ver el futuro. Les comunica que ha visto más de 14 millones y sólo en uno ganan. Iron man está dispuesto a dar su vida por esa pequeña posibilidad de victoria. Antes de que empiecen a hacer planes, Strange sujeta la muñeca de Tony con suavidad y le sonríe, como si estuviera intentando darle ánimos. Enseguida le comenta que hay almas destinadas a encontrarse para caminar juntas pero que hay otras que fueron partidas por la mitad y que forman una sola.

Tony inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, dispuesto a hacer un comentario inteligente, no obstante, no sale nada de su boca. Stephen jala un poco su camisa y sus túnicas, la capa se mueve para que su maestro tenga mejor movilidad, muestra un pedazo de piel.

Y Tony ve brillantes mariposas azules manchar la piel de Strange, van desde la curva que forman el hombro y el cuello y parecen perderse en el pecho del Doctor. Quizá estén encima del lugar en donde descansa su corazón. Qué bonita metáfora.

Strange toca la armadura de Tony, justo al lado derecho del reactor.

"Cuando las dos partes de un alma se encuentran, pican porque desean juntarse," murmura Stephen.

Tony abre un poco los ojos. No pueden seguir con su conversación porque Peter Quill y compañía quieren empezar a hacer planes para atacar a Thanos.

Minutos después llega el enemigo galáctico. Al principio todo va bien pero luego Peter pierde el control al enterarse de la muerte de alguien que le importa. Tony no lo culpa, él tuvo un arrebato similar cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres. Casi le cuesta la vida.

Intentan capturar de nuevo a Thanos. No funciona. Son arrinconados, Tony Stark siente que la muerte lo acecha y está dispuesto a aceptarla. Esta vez no terminara en Siberia, solo, con el amargo conocimiento de que nunca conoció a la gente que estaba destinada a él.

En un anticlímax Stephen ofrece una gema por su vida.

Thanos gana. Tony odia los cuentos, ahí los héroes siempre salen indemnes y vencedores.

.

.

El mundo comienza a ser cenizas.

.

.

Primero desaparece Peter, se aferra a él, diciéndole que no se quiere ir, que no quiere morir y dios, Tony lo toma con fuerza, anhelando que eso sea suficiente para que su querido niño no se aleje. Peter junta sus marcas en un acto desesperado. Todavía no saben si es una verdadera viuda negra o si es falsa.

Peter se le escapa de las manos. Se tira al suelo porque no siente las rodillas, está tan consternado que se niega a parpadear porque de seguro las lágrimas caerán en chorros. Stephen lo llama por su nombre, le dice "Tony" con calma y negación; tiene una sonrisa en el rostro... Stark piensa que él es valiente por tener tal expresión mientras se muere.

"Es la única manera, Tony. No estás sólo, hay mariposas en tu pecho y arañas en tus muñecas." Entonces no hay más Stephen.

Ni Thanos, él ya se ha ido.

.

.

Tony revisa sus mariposas, reflejan las de Stephen. Es triste, no está bien.

.

.

Él y Nébula regresan a la Tierra para formular un nuevo plan de ataque. Tony se mantiene firme, no está sólo, se recuerda a sí mismo. Hay un jardín en su cuerpo, cortesía de dos idiotas que se atrevieron a morir demasiado pronto.

Hace su mejor esfuerzo para no volver al alcohol en los momentos donde siente que no tiene nada que ganar, intenta dormir a pesar de las pesadillas y hace esfuerzos por comer aunque la comida le sepa mal.

Les toma demasiados sacrificios vencer a Thanos y traer de vuelta a los que se fueron.

.

.

Tony Stark ha recibido todo lo que la vida le ha lanzado como un campeón. Se ha caído, es verdad, pero se ha levantado aún cuando nadie lo creía posible. Una vez se preguntó a sí mismo si valía la pena seguir adelante, si no era más sencillo cortar todo de raíz y lanzarse al precipicio, no obstante, siguió con la esperanza de que todo mejoraría.

Su salud mental es una basura, lo único que ayuda es tener de vuelta a Stephen y a Peter. Le reconforta saber que su otra mitad está por ahí, con mariposas azules en su pecho y que está dispuesto a quedarse en las noches en las que lo llama porque de nuevo ha tenido un ataque de pánico o sus pesadillas lo sobrepasan.

.

.

Stephen ahora lo sabe, él y Tony no se encontraron antes porque primero necesitaban pasar por dolorosos momentos antes de que llegaran a ser sus mejores versiones. Si ahora pueden estar juntos, contemplar la maravilla de que su alma sea una misma y pasar las noches mostrando sus debilidades es porque ya han visto que el tiempo es corto y que no se detiene para nadie.

.

.

Una noche, mientras murmuran sobre lo que los aqueja en sueños, se acercan de más, sienten la respiración del otro en sus caras, entonces ocurre lo que estaba escrito en el cielo:

Se vuelven uno solo.

Se besan.


End file.
